Marisa
Marisa (マリカ, called Marica in the Japanese version) is a member of Gerik's Mercenaries. An aloof and detached beauty, she is a master of the blade, earning fame as the "Crimson Flash" because of her great speed. She seeks to surpass her father, who was also a great swordmaster. She is unusually clumsy at everything outside of fighting, as revealed to the player in a conversation with Gerik. It's also shown that she secretly loves Gerik, as her supports with her friendly rival Tethys reveal. Stats Base Stats |Myrmidon |Ice |5 |23 |7 |12 |13 |9 |4 |3 |5 |5 |Sword - D |Shamshir Vulnerary* Elixir** *Eirika's route **Ephraim's route Promotion Gains Myrmidon to Swordmaster *HP +4 *Str +2 *Skill +1 *Def +2 *Res +1 *15% critical hit rate Myrmidon to Assassin *HP +2 *Str +1 *Skill +1 *Spd +1 *Def +2 *Res +1 *Silencer (Activation % = (1/2 critical hit rate)) Growth Rates |75% |30% |55% |60% |50% |15% |25% Overall Marisa is a very good unit. She has massive skill, speed, and luck, but lacks in defense. However, she makes up for this by being able to dodge a lot. The caps for Assassin fit her gains better, and also promoting her into an Assassin gives the Silencer ability. However, promoting her to a Swordmaster gives her a higher strength cap, making it possible to inflict more damage, and a higher critical bonus. Though it is unlikely she will reach the defense caps on her own, the caps for swordmaster are higher as well, and she will also get an extra point of con (7= weight of killing edge) Marisa starts out as an enemy, and to recruit her, you must use Gerik or Ewan, depending on the route. However, unlike most recruitable enemy units, she will attack either of them while she is still an enemy. If met on Ephraim's route, you may find it rather hard to approach Marisa with Ewan, seeing as his movement range is limited to four squares; this means it takes two turns for him to reach Marisa. This can however be resolved if you have high speed unit (eg: Sniper) lure Marisa into the woods beside the arena, then have Ewan talk to her. Marisa is recruited automatically if she survives the chapter. Death Quote Endings *'Marisa, the Crimson Flash' (緋閃 Hi sen) After the war, Marisa became battalion leader for an elite mercenary force. Many men sought to challenger her to a duel, and none of them stood up to her blade. *'(A Support with Gerik)' Gerik remained a mercenary, and Marisa became his company's fencing instructor. Gerik returned the affection she gave him, although he was troubled to learn she was clumsy at everything but fighting. *'(A Support with Joshua)' Joshua returned to Jehanna with Marisa, where she pledged service to the crown and became the top swordfighter in the land. Joshua still loved games of chance, but when it came to Marisa, she was ever the winner. Other Supports *Tana *Tethys *Colm Trivia *In a support conversation with Tethys, Marisa tells her that she can use either hand when holding a sword, but she prefers using her left hand, because she says that is stronger. Gallery Marissa.JPG|Marisa's artwork from The Sacred Stones marisa.gif|Marisa's in-game portrait marisa_assassin_sword.gif|Marisa as an Assassin Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters